Naruto Mashin Son of Venser
by KaixShadowBane
Summary: So what if Venser saved Naruto from a mob and Took him and started training him ? That is this story.Naruto/Chandra/Hinata OC/Lillina/Ino
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto+Magic the gathering**

**Naruto son of Venser**

**Ok so this is A great story that I have in my head since Innistrad started.**

**So here we go.**

**One quick thing about this is before Mirrodin in this story.**

**(in case you where wonder Kai is in time out currently)**

_Konoha, Ibonish, _

_4 years after Kyubbi attack. October 10_

Venser(He is in his Mirrodin Outfit.) was walking down the street. '_I wonder where that Spark activating is.' _He heard people yelling 'Kill the demon' 'The Kyuubi brat must die'.

"What was that sound?" Said Venser running to where he heard the he got there he saw a Boy getting beaten up on the ground by a mob."WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL DOING!"

"Leave us be stranger we are taking care of this demon." Said a dumbass in the front. Venser Stabs the man with a Concrete sword he make out of the wall next to him.

"No I am."

"STOP!" yells a voice behind looks to see an old man in a white robe with a Red and white hat. Venser then searches his mind seeing all that he knows.

"And why should I? You will just let people go so that you can save this kid all over about you tell Him about the Kyuubi or That His Dad is the 4th Hokage or that His Mom is Still alive or that He has 2 sisters!"Said Venser making everyone look at THe 3rd Hokage.

"My lord is this true?"asked 2 of the anbu had a Weasal and Dog mask.

"Oh Don't listen to him. He'll just lie. get one of your Yamanaka Member search his mind!""Yelled Venser. The 3rd hokage then charges at Venser to attack summons a wall and Knocks the 3rd out cold

"I Won't kill you but I am taking(he lifts naruto up)and leaving."Venser then turns around and Planeswalks out.

**Ok so not my best work but I figured out how to do this idea. So see you next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

VizordEspada Ichigo Shirosaji

The Infamous Man

KaixShadowbane


End file.
